A photograph showing a trajectory of a moving object often provides a unique visual effect to a viewer and may be referred to as a trajectory photograph. Generally, professional photography skills are required to capture the trajectory of the moving object. During the photographing process, a tripod is often necessary to mount a camera, and the shutter speed needs to be set according to the moving speed of the moving object to produce a high-quality trajectory photograph. Such an operation is relatively complicated and specialized, and it may be difficult for an ordinary user to capture a high-quality trajectory photograph.